


I'm Here For You

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Gifted Works [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Handcuffs, Heterosexual Sex, Requited Love, Table Sex, galra heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: A Pidge and Keith little Galra heat fic for Kerry.





	I'm Here For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandoms_Everywhere_United](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Everywhere_United/gifts).

> Kerry's bday was in April but oops I fell in a hole anyway here it is now!

Pidge had been on Keith’s mind the whole day… wherever he went he found her. Her smell seemed to light up the room, and Keith’s heart sped up every time. 

_ This was all too much. _

His dick was now painfully hard.  _ Far too hard _ . 

_ Pidge, _ he thought…  _ smells so good _ . 

He hadn’t even noticed how close he was to her, but Pidge sure did. 

“Keith? What are you doing here? Your eyes look…” She said as she started to reach out for him.

When he lunged Pidge was quick to react. Lucky for her she had a non-lethal taser gun that could knock out any Galra she recently invented. A couple jolts to the chest and down the Galra went.

Especially if said Galra was Keith. 

Pidge’s first reaction to the now unconscious Keith was to restrain him. Cuffed his hands behind his back against a metal chair bolted to the floor… and noticed the ridiculous bulge in his pants. 

“You’re horny!? Oh  _ quiznak _ !” Pidge yelled at the unconscious man as he started to grumble awake. Maybe she  _ should _ have upped the voltage, she thought as her eyes got wide in shock.

“ _ Pidge… _ ?” Keith whined.  _ He couldn’t move _ … but he could smell Pidge near him. So close.

“I’m here.” She sighed as she waved a hand in front of his face. “Do you remember you tried to attack me?” 

“ _ No _ . I didn’t want to attack you… you just smell… so  _ amazing _ .” Keith huffed out the breaths between his words. The cool floor felt wonderful on his burning skin, but it didn’t relieve him. “ _ I need _ -” 

“Are you really in any position to be asking me anything Keith?” Pidge said with a half-hearted smile. 

“No… but I need you. I need to be inside you… turning up from the inside, and making you yell out my name.” Keith had begun to rub himself against the floor to find any relief he could. It was too painful.

Pidge’s blush was almost comical.

“Oh shit! You’re horny for  _ me!? _ ” Pidge squealed slightly as she watched her friend, someone who has been with her for so long in pain. Perhaps… she needed to think more of Keith’s situation. “Okay… okay come here.” Her next move was to yank Keith so he was sitting upright. 

He looked at her with his full Galra eyes, and let go of a pur when she kept touching him. He liked her touching him.

“Oh…” Pidge felt her face getting warmer. She  _ liked _ him purring for her. “This will be fun.” 

Pidge cut Keith’s trousers off his extremely warm, damp body. He was leaking through his briefs, and Pidge let go of a laugh she couldn’t contain. Then she leaned down to lick him, giving long soft strokes with her tongue. 

He bucked, and cried from the pleasure he felt. All he could think about was wanting  _ more _ . “Please, please,  _ please _ Pidge. I need you. I need to be in you. Please let me in.”

She wanted to let it happen. It was crazy. She never thought she’d be trying to saddle up on top of Keith’s cock, but yet here she was. Underwear pulled to the side, and slowly sinking down. Sweet fuck it felt amazing. He had been dripping profusely which made for an excellent lubricant as she began to bounce. Every motion making the other moan out even deeper in ecstasy. 

It was as if they were made for one another. 

Pidge was too out of it because of the way Keith’s dick felt inside her to notice him breaking the chain of the metal cuffs. Suddenly he was standing with Pidge clinging on. The gravity made Keith’s dick go even deeper inside. She no longer had any control over the situation… but it felt too good. She didn’t want to stop, and Keith was happy to oblige. 

He bent her over a nearby table and fucked her until cum was dripping out of her. 

_ She was definitely going to have Keith’s kids. After they marry, of course.  _

Pidge smiled.


End file.
